pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Colmans Arms N.V.
Colmans Arms N.V. '''is a Dutch firearms manufacturer that was founded in 1997. History: Colmans Arms N.V. was founded in early 1997 by a Dutch military journalist named Kevin Colmans, whose great-grandfather, Levi Colmans, was also a firearms designer, who was known for manufacturing the Colmans Geweer series of rifles. He decided to resurrect the Colmans name by making a bolt-action rifle and continuing the tradition that his great-grandfather pursued. In 2002, his new creation, the G97, became a hit when it went for sale in the civilian market, but especially caught Colman's attention when the Dutch armed forces revealed their interest in the rifle. Although the rifle wasn't adopted, this made Colmans think about the current situation regarding the Netherland's standard issue rifle. Colmans set to work by creating a project for a potential, new standard-issue rifle. Development lasted until 2009, when the project was finally completed and unveiled to the public. When it was first revealed, people began having high hopes that the rifle would become the new standard issue rifle, as it was a domestic-made rifle with what Colmans claimed to be were good performance figures. Despite the fact that the Dutch had already adopted the C7/C8NLD as their service rifles, Colmans was persistent to get his rifle through testing. In 2013, the rifle entered testing for the Dutch military, and was praised for its accuracy, reliability, and build quality, although some features such as the bolt handle and not having full-length rails were considered old-fashioned. Nevertheless, the rifle did enter service, although not as the standard-issue rifle, but rather as the new Special Forces rifle. After its introduction, nearby countries such as Denmark and France requested to test the AG-14, and despite France ended up with the HK416F, Denmark decided to officially adopt the rifle as the Gevær M/19. Around the same time the AG-14 gained popularity, the SSG-12 bolt-action sniper rifle was introduced. Simliar to the AG-14, this rifle was sent to the Dutch military for trials, and ended up becoming a favorite among snipers in the military. Despite the company's successes, Kevin Colmans didn't have enough money to keep supporting his company, and therefore sold his company to American firearms manufacturer Rickard Firearms & Defense. Since the acquirement, RF&D and Colmans Arms have joined together in a corporation known as the Rickard-Colmans Group. Products: G97 The '''G97 (G'eweer 19'97) is the inaugural product by Colmans Arms. Originally available for the civilian market, the rifle had made its way into the police and military market as well, with the weapon being used by several Dutch police forces and trialed by the Dutch Army. Features include: * Barrel is 24 to 28 inches long. * Chambered for various cartridges, including .308 Winchester / 7.62x51mm NATO, .30-06 Springfield, .300 Winchester Magnum, and .338 Lapua Magnum, and is fed via a 5 or 10-round magazine. * Designed in 1997, produced since 2002. * Effective range is 800 to 1500 meters. * Rate of fire: Slow. * Weighs 8.6 pounds. AG-14 The AG-14 (AG = A'anvals'g'eweer, which is Dutch for ''assault rifle) is an assault rifle platform by Colmans Arms. There are three variants altogether; the original/standard variant, the K variant (karabijn - carbine), and the R variant (Russisch - Russian). It has seen usage in several countries, including Denmark (as the new standard issue rifle), the Netherlands (as a special forces rifle), and the K variant is currently being used by the European division of Chroma Security. The R variant is available exclusively for the civilian market. Features include: * Barrel length: 18 inches long (standard and R variants) or 13 inches long (K variant). * Chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO (standard and K variants) or 7.62x39mm (R variant) * Designed in 2004, produced since 2009. * Effective range is around 550 meters. * Gas operated. * Rate of fire: Select-fire, 800 RPM (standard and K variants) or semi-automatic (R variant) SSG-12 The SSG-12 ('S'cherp's'''chutter'g'''eweer - '''2012) is a tactical modification of the earlier G97, originally unveiled in late 2016. It mainly competes against the "Commando" variant of the FAC LRSR .338, the FN Ballista, and the Haenel RS9. Features include: * Barrel can be 24, 26, or 28 inches long. * Chambered for various cartridges, including 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Winchester Magnum, or .338 Lapua Magnum. * Designed in 2012, produced since 2017. * Effective range is around 1000 to 1500 meters. * Features a folding and adjustable stock, as well as a rear rail for mounting monopods. * Rate of fire: Slow. * Weighs 10.2 pounds unloaded, 13.5 pounds loaded. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rifle Category:Carbines Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Company Category:Bolt Action Rifle Category:Sniper Rifles